Im Going to be a Father
by Diya-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke takes his wife to the place he hates the most, the hospital. When Sakura comes back with the results, he's utterly shock to the point he drops his Uchiha image. He's going to be a father! ONE-SHOT!


**Author's Note:**

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! Im new to fanfiction but I have read countless of fanfics and have fell in love with this webiste. To show my appreciation Im writing my first fanfic. I got the idea from a picture I saw one day on the internet. Its going to be a one-shot because I dont want to start of with anything to big. Please review, comment, and critize. Anything is welcomed.**

**Now I present to you my first fanfic, Im Going to be a Father**

Uchiha Sasuke hated hospitals more than anything in the world. The sterile white walls of the room seemed to be closing in making him feel trapped. The disgusting scent of anestheptics lingered in the air making it hard to breath. The lights were too bright making it hard to see. There was a bed in the right corner of the room with plain white sheets. To the left of the bed was a night stand with a clear vase sitting on it, a single red rose standing tall from it. Across from the bed was a small beige couch and a brown chair. The room itself seemed to scream "Death!" instead of rest. The raven didn't really want to be here, but he would stay until he found out what was wrong with his wife.

The Uchiha leaned against the wall, his stoic expression on his face, as his eyes wondered over to his wife who was staring out the window obviously enjoying the scenary of Konoha. Sasuke turned his full attention to the blonde basking in her beauty. He loved the way her long, silky blonde tresses framed her face and flowed down her back. The three whiskered marks that stood out on either side of her cheeks made her look too cute. What he loved the most was her beautiful breath-taking cerulean eyes that told everything no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Sasuke coundn't deny he loved the whiskered blonde.

Feeling the Uchiha's eyes penetrating into her side, Uzumaki Naruko turned to look at her husband. Sasuke was leaned agaainst the wall staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Pink stained Naruko's cheeks as she watch Sasuke stare at her. To most people, Sasuke looked like a stone figure with no emotion, but with her skills in reading the Uchiha, she knew so much more. Naruko stared back into his black orbs and instantly noticed the admiration and worriness.

Unconciously, Naruko let out a sad sigh. She wished Sasuke would stop worrying over her like he was. He's the reason for them standing in this room right now. Naruko had been getting sick lately which she never did because of Kurama, but she knew instantly what it was. She even went to her teammate, Sakura, to make sure and was proved correct. Sasuke got on her about her health countless of times, but Naruko just simply pushed it aside stating she was fine and he didnt have to worry. She had even tried telling him news, and Sasuke was just as oblivious as she use to be. The said genius Uchiha couldn't figure out his wife was exspecting. Naruko put a hand on her stomach and laughed lightyly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his wife. He couldn't seem to figure out what was so funny. First, she was staring at him with a small smile on her beautiful face. Then the smile faded and turned to a sad frown. He knew his wife could tell his feelings and pleaded with him to stop with her eyes. He wasn't having none of that. After awhile, the smile returned with laughing. He was going to continue to worry until he found out what was wrong with her. Naruko had been sick alot lately, and he knew Kurama made sure she never got sick. He blamed it on ramen diet she has and thought it was finally catching up to her. She dismissed that telling him he was being crazy and she was fine.

The door to the room suddenly opened introducing Sakura in the room. Sakura had her rosette hair in high ponytail. She was dressed in her doctoral attire and carried a clipboard in her hands. Sasuke was happy to see Sakura back but didn't let that show, but Naruko caught it. Naruko went to stand beside Sasuke to try to calm him a little.

Sakura smiled at the couple in front of her, "She's pregnant, three months for now. Congratulations!" Naruko and Sasuke both had a shock written over there features. Naruko touch her stomach. She knew she was pregnant but not that far along. Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he just heard.

There was complete silence before Sasuke broke it, "Let me excuse myself." Sasuke walked out the room.

"Sasuke?" Sakura and Naruko questioned simultaneously.

Sasuke stood out in the hallway outside the room replaying what Sakura said continuously in his mind. He finally understood all the nights Naruko tried to explain what was wrong with her. He really was worrying for nothing. His wife was giving him what he wanted most. He was finally going to revive his clan!

"Hey, Sasuke, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

Sasuke looked up to see Shikamaru standing in front of him with his usual bored expression. Sasuke took hold of Shikamaru's shoulders shocking the boy and dropping his Uchiha image he held. "Oh my god! Im going to be a father!" Sasuke exclaimed with the widest smile on his face and love in his eyes.

Sasuke let Shikamaru go and ran to person after person. "Im going to be a dad" he stated to some woman with lengthy brown hair. "My wife's carrying our baby!" he said hugging a nurse. "Im a dad!" he yelled in the face of a man. He was to happy to hear the congrats and okays they gave him.

Sasuke ran in the middle of the hall with his hands extended in the air full of joy and shouted loudly, "Im fucking going to be a father!" He was oblivious of all the attention and glances he was receiving from the people walking in the halls.

Inside the room, Naruko and Sakura could hear the shouts and cheers Sasuke was loudly presenting. "Looks like someone's very happy" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah" Naruko agreed with a soft smile on her face still listening to Sasuke shout.

**So what do you think? Dont forget to review and/or comment. Also if you want to see another one-shot soon, tell me a pairing, and I'll write the first one I see.**

**Fanfictionally yours,**

**Diya-Chan**


End file.
